Don't want to miss a thing
by madelinear
Summary: Moulin Rouge fic. Short. A bit sad because if you've seen the movie you know what happens & it really puts a damper on things. SPOILERS! Please R&R!


  
Don't want to miss a thing  
By *Sugar Princess*  
  


Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them. *weeping, weeping* Or at least owned Christian. *shiver* He's so fine...  
Rating: PG because of the setting.  
Summary: An early morning...  
Song lyrics: 'Don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith.  
Feedback: I want it! FEED ME!  
  
Satine slept quietly.  
  
Christian noticed that. She was a soundless sleeper. And a still one. She could sleep in one position all night. At this particular moment, she had one hand under her cheek, the other next to her face on the pillow. A curl had fallen across her face, and hung in front of her mouth. It wavered slightly when Satine exhaled.  
  
She was perfect.  
_  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_.  
  
It was the middle of the night, but Christian wouldn't let himself fall asleep. Asleep, he was away from her. And that was not an option.  
  
_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
  
He pulled the curl back away from her face. She whimpered slightly and moved her face. Christian smiled as her breathing returned to normal. He stroked her cheek and Satine sighed, still asleep.  
  
_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever  
  
_The moment was perfect. It was just after dawn, the sun rays just beginning to creep across the sky. Satine, as usual, looked exquisite in the half-light. Christian lay propped up on his elbow, just watching her. Only at times like this could they truly be together, without anyone else. Without fear of being caught.  
  
_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
_There was no doubt in Christian's mind that they would be together forever. Though he was in shock that it was true, he believed that Satine loved him, and always would. He knew for certain that he would always love Satine. It was a thing he was absolutely sure of. The sun would always rise. Summer followed Spring. Christian would always love Satine.  
  
_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time  
  
_Christian couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to talk to Satine. He needed to hear her voice.  
  
Smiling, he thought of the consequences. She would act upset at first, but then he would remind her of all the times she had awoken him at unearthly hours of the morning.  
  
_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
_He leaned down and pressed his lips to Satine's. After a moment, he felt her breath quicken in response before she pulled away.  
  
"You woke me up." she said accusingly.  
  
Christian looked at her lovingly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." she said simply, sitting up and propping herself up with pillows. "You woke me up to tell me that?"  
  
"Aren't we the smug one?" he asked, starting to tickle her. Satine squealed with delight.  
  
When he stopped, Satine looked up at Christian with the eyes of a child.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Christian grinned. "_Naturellement_." he responded easily. Satine giggled and pulled him towards her.  
  
There was no doubt in either of their minds. They would be together forever.  
  



End file.
